kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Kamen Riders' Main Forms
.]] In certain ''Kamen Rider Series, there are riders that can alternate between forms fit with the situation. These sets of forms usually include a rider's default form, while some others include a base that gives access to these alternate forms. All riders with certain form sets are listed here. Sometimes a rider's Final Form is included in his/her main set. Kamen Rider Black RX *'Kamen Rider Black RX (Main Form)' **''Roborider'' **''Biorider'' '' Kamen_Rider_Black_RX.jpg|Black RX (Main Form) Lmesvjx1.jpg|RX Roborider 4876395900_c7163d2404.jpg|RX Biorider '' Kamen Rider Kuuga *'Kamen Rider Kuuga' **''Kuuga Growing Form (Base Form)'' ***''Kuuga Mighty Form (Main Form)'' ***''Kuuga Dragon Form'' ***''Kuuga Pegasus Form'' ***''Kuuga Titan Form'' '' Krk-KuugaGF.png|Kuuga Growing Form (Base) Krk-Kuuga.png|Kuuga Mighty Form (Main) Krk-KuugaDF.png|Kuuga Dragon Form Krk-KuugaPF.png|Kuuga Pegasus Form Krk-KuugaTF.png|Kuuga Titan Form '' Kamen Rider Agito *'Kamen Rider Agito' **''Agito Ground Form (Base/Main Form)'' ***''Agito Storm Form'' ***''Agito Flame Form'' ' '' Kra-Agito.png|Agito Ground Form (Base/Main) Kra-AgitoSF.png|Agito Storm Form Kra-AgitoFF.png|Agito Flame Form '' Kamen Rider Kabuto *'''Kamen Rider Kabuto **'Kabuto Masked Form **''Kabuto Rider Form'' *'Kamen Rider Gatack' **Gatack Masked Form'' **''Gatack Rider Form'' *'''Kamen Rider TheBee **'TheBee Masked Form **''TheBee Rider Form'' *'Kamen Rider Drake' **Drake Masked Form'' **''Drake Rider Form'' *'''Kamen Rider Sasword **'Sasword Masked Form **''Sasword Rider Form'' *'Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto' **Dark Kabuto Masked Form'' **''Dark Kabuto Rider Form'' '' Krk-KabutoMF.jpg|Kabuto Masked Form Krk-Kabuto.jpg|Kabuto Rider Form Krk-GatackMF.jpg|Gatack Masked Form Krk-Gatack.jpg|Gatack Rider Form Krk-TheBeeMF.jpg|TheBee Masked Form Krk-TheBee.jpg|TheBee Rider Form Krk-DrakeMF.jpg|Drake Masked Form Krk-Drake.jpg|Drake Rider Form Krk-SaswordMF.jpg|Sasword Masked Form Krk-Sasword.jpg|Sasword Rider Form Krk-DarkKabutoMF.jpg|Dark Kabuto Masked Form Krk-DarkKabuto.jpg|Dark Kabuto Rider Form '' Kamen Rider Den-O *Kamen Rider Den-O' **Plat Form (Base Form)'' ***''Sword Form (Main Form)'' ***''Rod Form'' ***''Axe Form'' ***''Gun Form'' **''Wing Form '(Technically more of an Extra Form than a Primary form) *'Kamen Rider Zeronos **'Zeronos Altair Form (Main) **''Zeronos Vega Form '' '' Imagine014.JPG|Den-O Plat Form (Base) Den-O-sword.jpg|Den-O Sword Form (Main) Den-O-rodform.jpg|Den-O Rod Form Den-O-axeform.jpg|Den-O Ax Form DEn-O-gun.jpg|Den-O Gun Form Kamen_Rider_Zeronos_Altair_Form.jpg|Zeronos Altair Form Den-O-ZeronosVega.jpg|Zeronos Vega Form '' Kamen Rider Kiva *'Kamen Rider Kiva' **'''''Kiva Kiva Form ***''Garulu Form'' ***''Bassha Form'' ***''Dogga Form'' *''Kamen Rider Ixa''' **Ixa Save Mode (This form is also known as "Proto-Ixa")'' **''Ixa Burst Mode'' '' Kamen_Rider_Kiva.jpg|Kiva Kiva Form (Main) Kamen_Rider_Kiva_Garulu_Form.jpg|Kiva Garulu Form Kamen_Rider_Kiva_Bashaa_Form.jpg|Kiva Bassha Form Kamen_Rider_Kiva_Dogga_Form.jpg|Kiva Dogga Form Kamen Rider Ixa Save Mode.jpg|Ixa Save Mode Kamen Rider Ixa Burst Mode.jpg|Ixa Burst Mode '' Kamen Rider Decade *Kamen Rider Decade (Main Form)' **Kamen Ride Kuuga'' **''Kamen Ride Agito'' **''Kamen Ride Ryuki'' **''Kamen Ride Faiz'' **''Kamen Ride Blade'' **''Kamen Ride Hibiki'' **''Kamen Ride Kabuto'' **''Kamen Ride Den-O'' **''Kamen Ride Kiva'' '' DCD.png|Kamen Rider Decade (Main) KRD-Decade_Kuuga.jpg|Kamen Ride Kuuga KRD-Decade_Agito.jpg|Kamen Ride Agito KRD-Decade_Ryuki.jpg|Kamen Ride Ryuki KRD-Decade_Faiz.jpg|Kamen Ride Faiz KRD-Decade_Blade.jpg|Kamen Ride Blade KRD-Decade_Hibiki.jpg|Kamen Ride Hibiki KRD-Decade_Kabuto.jpg|Kamen Ride Kabuto KRD-Decade_Den-O.jpg|Kamen Ride Den-O KRD-Decade_Kiva.jpg|Kamen Ride Kiva '' Kamen Rider W *'Kamen Rider W' **''W CycloneJoker Form (Main Form)'' ***''W CycloneMetal Form'' ***''W CycloneTrigger Form'' **''W HeatMetal Form'' ***''W HeatJoker Form'' ***''W HeatTrigger Form'' **''W LunaTrigger Form'' ***''W LunaJoker Form'' ***''W LunaMetal Form'' '' KamenRiderDoubleCycloneJokerForm.jpg|W CycloneJoker Form (Main) KamenRiderDoubleCycloneMetalForm.jpg|W CycloneMetal Form KamenRiderDoubleCycloneTriggerForm.jpg|W CycloneTrigger Form KamenRiderDoubleHeatJokerForm.jpg|W HeatJoker Form KamenRiderDoubleHeatMetalForm.jpg|W Heat Metal Form KamenRiderDoubleHeatTriggerForm.jpg|W HeatTrigger Form KamenRiderDoubleLunaJokerForm.jpg|W LunaJoker Form KamenRiderDoubleLunaMetalForm.jpg|W LunaMetal Form KamenRiderDoubleLunaTriggerForm.jpg|W LunaTrigger Form '' Kamen Rider OOO *'Kamen Rider OOO' **''OOO Tatoba Combo (Main Form)'' **''OOO Gatakiriba Combo'' **''OOO Latoratah Combo'' **''OOO Sagohzo Combo'' **''OOO Shauta Combo'' '' KamenRiderOOOTatobaForm.jpg|OOO Tatoba Combo (Main) KamenRiderOOOGatakiribaForm.jpg|OOO Gatakiriba Combo KamenRiderOOOLatorartahForm.jpg|OOO Latorartah KamenRiderOOOSagohzoForm.jpg|OOO Sagohzo Combo Screen_shot_2011-05-03_at_10.33.06_PM.png|OOO Shauta Combo '' Kamen Rider Fourze *'Kamen Rider Fourze' **''Fourze Base States (Base/Main Form)'' ***''Fourze Elek States'' ***''Fourze Fire States'' '' Kamen_Rider_Fourze_Base_State.png|Fourze Base States (Base/Main) Kamen_Rider_Fourze_Elek_State.png|Fourze Elek States Kamen_Rider_Fourze_Fire_State.jpg|Fourze Fire States '' Kamen Rider Wizard *'Kamen Rider Wizard' **''Wizard Flame Style (Main Form)'' **''Wizard Water Style'' **''Wizard Hurricane Style'' **''Wizard Land Style'' *''Kamen Rider Beast' **'''Beast Lion Style (Base/Main Form) ***''Beast Falco Mant'' ***''Beast Chameleon Mant'' ***''Beast Buffalo Mant'' ***''Beast Dolphin Mant'' '' WizardFlameStyle.png|Wizard Flame Style (Main) WizardWaterStyle.png|Wizard Water Style WizardHurricaneStyle.png|Wizard Hurricane Style WizardLandStyle.png|Wizard Land Style Flamedragonstyle.png|Wizard Flame Dragon WaterDragonComboStatesStyle.png|Wizard Water Dragon Hurricanedragon.png|Wizard Hurricane Dragon Wizard Land Dragon.png|Wizard Land Dragon 425746 547386925288982 833140671 n.jpg|Wizard All Dragon Beast_Lion_Style.jpg|Beast Lion Style (Base/Main) Copy_of_Kamen_Rider_Beast_Falcon_Style.jpg|Beast Falco Mant Beast_Chameleon_Style.png|Beast Chameleon Mant Beast_Buffalo_Style.png|Beast Buffalo Mant Beast_Dolphin_Style.png|Beast Dolphin Mant '' Category:Kamen Riders Category:Rider Forms